The prior art discloses numerous devices useful for removing oil from the surface of water. These include various drums and belts which are partially submerged in the water and revolved. Oil attaches to such surfaces, after which it is removed to storage, thus recovering oil from the surface of the water. Typical of such devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,671,555 and 3,968,041. While these devices may operate suitably, the effective surface area of the belts and/or drums is somewhat limited, which in turn, limits the amount of oil which can be removed from the water's surface in a given length of time.
Other art considered pertinent to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 387,399; 655,045; 3,539,048 and 3,640,394.